


soothsayer

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, anyone who knows my current opinion on fairy tail keep your mouth shut, i wrote this literally four years ago..... mannn, you can tell bc of the past tense lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Unstoppable Force meets Immovable Object,except he was both and you were perhaps the verb in between, or the comma, or the endless empty after the end
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 28





	soothsayer

that idiot visited your bar again. 

it’s crawling past midnight but here he was, _again,_ sprawled on your counter. his eyes were ebony jewels, grin wide and of the flame. unprecedented energy buzzed on his skin and seemed to fill the room with every laugh that left his lips.

he's annoying.

the same offer each day, no matter how many times you turned him down. why didn't he get that you're not fit to be a wizard? you don’t have what it takes, don’t own the same liquid courage that runs through his veins and sets his feral smile ablaze. you hated that he was so different. you hated that he saw something in you that just wasn’t there. you hated that you couldn’t deny the longing that drew you closer.

you declined yet again, even as you felt yourself crumbing from the inside out with yearning.

a fortnight was snatched up in the wind, and soon he brings his friends. the girl who now sticks to his side - she is as bright as the gold spun yellow of her hair, and her hands are soft when she grips yours. they were mages. all of them. they didn’t tell you so but you saw it for yourself, the same fire in his eyes reflected in their gazes strong. they seemed to be unsure of why he chose you, but trusted him enough not to doubt. you longed for a bond such as that, ached for the sheer _loyalty_ that threaded them together as one. unbreakable. untouchable.

 _‘nakama’_ he mouthed. caught your gaze keen and genuine and magnetizing.

something called out, humming with a power inside of you that demanded to be let free. truthfully it had always been there, only now you found you could no longer forcefully quell it. the calling raged a storm, convulsed violent whirlwinds that overwhelmed you with such _passion_ you had never felt, did not know you could even _begin_ to feel. you felt the world spin under your feet. you felt the wind of change blow through the open door, card through his wild hair and curve up around your neck to whisper in your ear. 

he comes again the dawn of the next summer. the question doesn’t change. the only thing that does is this time you take his hand.


End file.
